Group wagering games are becoming increasingly popular. Group wagering games, or “community” wagering games, are wagering games where a group of players can play the same wagering game, or experience a group gaming event, at the same time, in a competitive or collaborative setting, or as common observers or participants. Group wagering games, however, present specific challenges in gaming. Group wagering games may integrate multiple wagering game player accounts (“player accounts”), each of which have different account balances, preferences, playing histories, etc. Further, in group wagering games, multiple players can perform different actions during a single game any of which may contribute to common or conflicting goals. Tracking the different actions can be a complex task for gaming resources, equipment, software, etc. As a result, wagering game manufacturers, casino operators, and online game providers are constantly in need of innovative concepts that can control interaction and integration of multiple player accounts and multiple player actions in group wagering games.